cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
October 2011
October 2011: release notes of additions/improvements and fixes in CityVille of this month. October 02 }} October 03 October 04 October 05 October 06 October 07 October 09 October 10 }} October 11 ** ** *Removed triple XP during Neighbor Visits. *Removed the Enrique Collection. *Extended the Adventure Tunnel Promotion until October 16th. *Introduced the Animal Rescue Feature. This is available to players . *Expansions are on sale (40% off) for a limited time. }} October 12 Act 2: Goal Vampire Vote! ** → → → *Fixes: **Resolved a population issue. Population should now reflect correct population after building two residences in a row. }} October 14 - Monsters Migrate to Your City! *New Goals: Saga - Act 1: Meet The Monsters ** • • }} October 16 - Limited Time (2 days) *Stumpford Vacation Goals Leaving Soon: ** → → → }} October 17 **Reward: *Fixes: **Resolved the Upgraded Clown College not counting towards Goal issue. **Pushed a fix for the not completing and/or the completion dialog coming up after refresh. **Fixed the issue with Newer Crops: Sun Flowers, Mushrooms, Cabernet Sauvignon Grapes & Brussel Sprouts not counting towards the Timed quest. **Resolved the Remodeling OOS issue. }} October 18 **New Mastery Decoration: *Implemented the Mafia Wars 2 Promotion. Reach Level 5 in Mafia Wars 2 to receive a in CityVille. }} October 19 → → → *Added more Halloween (2011) Content: **Community Building: **Housing: **Crop: }} October 20 for *Implemented Neighborhoods into the Doggie Rescue Center Feature. Players will now be able to catch dogs from neighborhoods. *Extended McDonald’s® promotion. *'Fixes:' **Resolved the issue where the Halloween-styled goods bar extended passed the visible range, making it impossible to interact with anything in that area. }} October 21 • • *Added the Haunted Hotel. This hotel will function exactly like the other CityVille Hotels. }} October 23 → → → *New Halloween (2011) Content: **Housing: ** Candy Booth: available to players until November 7th 2011. }} October 24 → → }} October 25 for gifting friends available on the Free Gift Page. *Introduced new Halloween content into the Build Menu. *Introduced the Demented Dentist Goals and Community Building available to players . **Goal: **Community Building: }} October 26 October 27 → → → *Introduced Halloween Act 3: : → → *Implemented the Halloween Carnival: . Players are now able to redeem their candy for exclusive buildings and decorations. *Added Monsters walking around your City. *Bastille Day Goals Leaving Soon: : → → *Fixes: **Resolved the unable to replace neighbor issue for Campaign Committee: Voter Registration Drive! }} October 28 October 29 : SALE ALERT! Save up to 50% OFF on select Halloween items from this year! Go BIG in your City! *New Goal and Community Building: & }} October 30 *New Mini Game Goal: *Halloween Mystery Crate Game on sale. Get 30% discount on each play. *Redeem a Zynga Game Card or eCard TODAY and receive 20% off City Cash! Offer ends 10/31 at 9pm PDT! *Fixes: **Resolved the issue with Spy Agency feeds; these will now award the item stated in the feed post instead of Special Delivery Crates. **Resolved the issue with the Pranked House not counting towards the for Halloween quests and . }} October 31 → → → *New Timed Goal: *Added Open House in Samantha's City. }} Category:Months Category:Updates